


Sold and Broken

by Kelandry5



Category: Durarara!!, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Junjou Romantica, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Okane ga Nai
Genre: Crossover, Drug Addiction, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Human Trafficking, M/M, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Torture, yakuza!akashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelandry5/pseuds/Kelandry5
Summary: Akihito, Ayase, Kuroko, and Misaki are captured and sold. In a small room with about a dozen or so other victims, they meet each other. They bond as they face the horrors of being human punching bags and forced into prostitution and drug dealing while waiting for their lovers to rescue them. Will their lovers find them before it's too late?(Also available on fanfiction and wattpad)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't go into detail with the rape, but if I do, there will be a warning before it.  
> If I write any super detailed scenes of abuse, I'll put a warning before that too.  
> Safety first!! :)
> 
> Takaba Akihito-23 years old  
> Takahashi Misaki- 22 years old  
> Yukiya Ayase- 19 years old  
> Kuroko Tetsuya- 20 years old  
> Asami Ryuichi- 35 years old  
> Akashi Seijuro- 20 years old  
> Usami Akihiko- 32 years old  
> Someya Kanou- 27 years old  
> Orihara Izaya- 25 years old  
> Heiwajima Shizuo- 25 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...so I decided to make a fanfiction with some of my favorite characters and relationships from several animes. I don't know how this is going to work out. I kind of wanted to see how these characters personalities would work with each other. I also wanted to play with placing Kuroko and Misaki (characters from more light hearted series) into the worlds of Ayase and Akihito.  
> This takes place after they have met their lovers and actually become lovers. So yes, poor Ayase finds himself being sold again.  
> Sorry this is really short. The other chapters won't be so short

“Hey….” Akihito crawled over to the only blonde in the room other than himself. The other blonde was trembling and crying, which is what most of the boys in the room did, but something about him caught Akihito’s interest. Maybe it was just because of their hair color, or maybe it was the gentle innocence the radiated from the other boy. Once he settled next to the other blonde, Akihito spoke again in a quiet whisper.

“My names Akihito. Takaba Akihito.”

“A…Ayase…” Ayase said through tears.

“Just Ayase?” Akihito said jokingly in an attempt to calm the boy down.

“Yukiya. Ayase Yukiya." Ayase took a breath to calm his breathing.

"How old are you?" 

"19...You?"

"23."

"You're practically an old man." Ayase joked with a slight smile. He felt a bit of relief when Akihito smiled back.

"Ha ha. You're practically a baby!" 

Ayase stuck his tongue out at the older boy before his grim expression returned to his face.

"Ano....Akihito?"

"Yeah?" Akihito responded slightly thrown off by the sudden mood change.

"Do....do you know what's going on...? W...what's going to h..happen to us?"

Akihito looked away from Ayase not wanting to answer that question. He wasn’t sure the boy next to him could handle knowing, and honestly, he wasn’t sure he could handle verbally confirming his fears. Akihito had recognized the situation the moment he had awoken in the dimly lit room. He didn’t remember much of what happened before that point, but it was enough, along with his observations of his current surroundings, to conclude they had been captured and sold, and now they were likely going to become sex toys for the rich. They would be broken first though. Akihito spared a glance at the other blonde and winced. It probably wouldn’t take much to break this boy. Ayase might not even survive being broken in. Then again, would he survive? He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Sure, he had gotten involved in countless insane situations thanks to being the lover of Asami Ryuichi and his own recklessness from time to time, but this was different. He knew how these things worked. Beatings and rape were familiar territory for him, but the drugs, the dark cold room like a cage, the sounds of the others around him crumbling till there was nothing left of their former selves, he wasn’t familiar with those things.

When Akihito opened his eyes again, the first thing he noticed was that Ayase was no longer beside him. He scanned the room till his eyes rested on the blonde hair of Ayase. He was crouched down beside a kid with brown hair who looked like he was having a panic attack. Akihito pushed himself up and stumbled over to blonde and brunette. 

“Oi. He okay?” Akihito nodded his head toward the brunette.

“I…I’ll b…be o…okay.” The brunette answered instead of Ayase. 

“What’s your name?” Ayase asked softly while gently putting his hand on the brunettes shoulder.

“M….Misaki…”

“I’m Ayase and this is Akihito.” Ayase pointed to the other blonde. Akihito smiled despite himself. He could see Ayase was scared shitless just as much as the Misaki boy but he was somehow keeping himself strong. Maybe he could survive this. 

Akihito sat down in front of Misaki and Ayase when he heard a gasp. It occurred to him that the floor felt strange compared to where he had been sitting before. Looking down, he saw blue hair and realized he was sitting on a person! He jumped up holding back a scream.

“What the hell!” He whisper yelled at the blue haired kid who was sitting up. The blue haired kid had no expression on his face, which seemed odd to Akihito considering their situation. Odder though was that he swore there was no one there when he went to sit down.

“Please don’t sit on people.” The blue haired kid spoke in a quiet monotone voice.

“When….how…I swear I didn’t see you.” Akihito defended himself.

“I didn’t see him either.” Misaki admitted and Ayase nodded in agreement.

“It’s okay. Most people don’t see me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Akihito furrowed his brows in thought.

“I’m kind of invisible, especially if I don’t want to be seen…but I didn’t think someone would sit on me.” His face was still expressionless and his voice didn’t reveal any emotion either.

“What’s your name?” Ayase stared into the strangers blue eyes.

“Kuroko Tetsuya. You?”

“Ayase. This is Misaki and the one who sat on you is Akihito.” 

Akihito eyed the blue haired boy suspiciously. It was actually kind of hard to stay focused on the guy for some reason. 

“If you can make yourself invisible, how the hec did you end up here?” Akihito was confused. Aparently so was Kuroko.

“I don’t understand your question.”

“How about we just drop it guys.” Misaki spoke up. He finally had calmed himself down.

“Ano…does anyone actually know where we are? I can’t seem to remember anything.” Ayase rubbed the back of his head nervously. 

“It’s the drugs.” Akihito answered before thinking. Shit. Now the others would know he knew something which could be dangerous at worst. At best, it meant telling the innocent faces staring at him that they landed in hell, and he wasn’t thrilled with that idea.

“Drugs?” Ayase screwed his face in curiosity.

“How do you know?” Kuroko felt this guy had the answers.

“Uh…eto…” Akihito was desperately racking his brain for a believable lie to get out of the situation but nothing was coming to mind. He never was good at lying. Asami had told him so many times before.

“Akihito…do you know something?” Ayase was staring with big eyes and Akihito crumbled. Damn this brat was good. He might be as good as himself. 

“Look, I’m not 100% sure so don’t freak out okay.” They nodded and he gestured for them to scoot closer so he could talk quieter. None of the other boys seemed to be paying attention to the four man group but he figured caution couldn’t hurt. The other three oved closer and leaned towards the center.

“If I’m right…we are probably victims of human trafficking….I’ve heard of things like this before and seen things. I’m a photographer for a magazine and I usually photograph criminals and politicians so…..” He trailed off. The other three didn’t look like they were following.

Before he could continue, they heard what sounded like several footsteps outside the door, then the sound of keys unlocking the door before a bright light spilled in from the hallway.

“Fuck…” Akihito cursed under his breath. He recognized the guy in the door way and it proved he was right.


	2. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...not the best chapter ever...I promise the next one will be better. My original plan wasn't to write much of them during the human trafficking experience. It was originally going to focus almost entirely on the rescue and aftermath, but I changed my mind. Anyway, updates for this will be slow because I'm doing a lot of research on the topics for it. I'll try to update once or twice a week though!
> 
> Of course, comments/reviews always encourage me. Don't be afraid to say what you really think either!

_Darkness. Cold. Voices. My name. Someone is calling my name. Who? It hurts. My whole body hurts._

“Oi! Ayase! Wake up. Come on buddy. You gotta wake up.” Misaki was shaking Ayase fiercely trying to waken the boy. About two thirds of the boys that had been in the room had not returned yet, including Akihito and Kuroko.

_It’s that guy. What was his name? Miki? Miaki? Misaki? It was Misaki. He is saying something. Something about waking up. I’m asleep? Am I?_

“M..Mi *coughing* saki.” Ayase opens his eyes and coughs for several more moments.

“Here..” Misaki handed Ayase a dirty cup with some brown water.

“What is this?”

“It’s the only water. Sorry.”

Ayase shook his head. It wasn’t Misaki’s fault. Hesitantly, he sipped the water until his throat felt less dry. With that out of the way he looked around the room. Only about a third of the original group was present. One lay motionless on the floor. The others looked pretty beaten up. Some cried. Some stared off into space in complete silence. Ayase and Misaki were the only ones whispering together.

“Misaki. What happened? The last I remember…..we were talking to Akihito I think.”

“That was two days ago…probably. I’m not sure.”

“TWO DAYS!”

“You don’t remember anything after that?”

Ayase looked almost as if the question wasn’t being asked in Japanese.

“I can only assume it was the same for everyone…” Misaki trembled as the memories flooded his mind. He hugged his knees close to his chest and began to weep. Ayase didn’t know what to do. His own body felt weak and broken and he couldn’t remember why.

“M…Misaki….w…what happened….Wh…where’s Akihito…and…and Kuroko?” Ayase couldn’t stop the shaking in his voice or his body. He looked down and scanned his own body for clues. Bruises were forming in various places and there were some minor scrapes. It wasn’t too serious. His eyes refocused on the brunette in front of him, waiting for an answer.

“Th…they took us…separated us. They took me into a room….tied me up….gagged me…then…” Misaki paused. He didn’t quite trust his voice to continue but he did his best. “two guys…b…beat me….th…then they left…I don’t know for how long. I think I passed out. Wh…when I came to, I w…was naked. Th…they stuck a needle in my arm…they probably did the same to you…” Misaki pointed at Ayase’s arm which also had a purple spot like Misaki’s. “Everything…everything felt funny…th..then they….r….r..ra…” He couldn’t finish the word. Fresh tears spilled from his eyes and he tucked his head to his knees sobbing. Ayase just stared. Slowly….his own memories were coming back. All he could do was stare in horror as the memories of that room, being tied up, beaten, raped, forced to take drugs, all of it, until he passed out, flashed through his mind. He couldn’t move. His whole body felt heavy and light at the same time. His heart was beating too fast. It felt as though the air in the room had become significantly thinner. His nails clawed at his own skin in desperation. Then black. Darkness. Everything was black. Everything was dark.

Misaki watched as Ayase panicked. He wanted to help, but he was too afraid and surprised. He watched helplessly as Ayase collapsed onto the cold cement floor again. Misaki could only wish he had passed out too. Now he was alone again.

 

 

When Ayase came to, his eyes met with sky blue ones. It took him a moment to remember where he was and who those eyes belonged to.

“Kuroko?”

“Hai.” Kuroko replied.

“You’re back?”

Kuroko nodded. Ayase looked around for the others. Misaki was against the wall behind Kuroko and looked like he was sleeping, but Akihito was nowhere to be seen.

“Where is Akihito?”

Kuroko shrugged. Ayase looked Kuroko over and was relieved when he realized the blue haired boy didn’t look too beaten up.

“You were gone so long…” Ayase stated it as more of a question than a fact. The bluenette didn’t look as beaten as Misaki or himself, but he had been gone longer.

“They forgot about me I think.” Kuroko stated in his usual monotone voice.

“Forgot about you?” This time it was Misaki who asked. Apparently he hadn’t been asleep.

“It happens. They beat me for a while. Then the two guys got in some sort of argument and ignored me until I interrupted them.”

“Why the hell would you interrupt them if they were ignoring you?!” Misaki protested.

“Because…I was bored.” Kuroko stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Misaki and Ayase stared open mouthed, trying to comprehend their strange new friend.

\-- -- -- --

It was impossible to tell how much time had passed without a clock or a window, but it felt like a couple of hours before Akihito was roughly thrown back into the room by two large men. Of the four of them, he seemed to be in the worst shape, and yet he smiled, just a small smile, when he saw their concerned faces.

“Are you guys okay?” He asked the three worried faces.

“We should be the ones asking you that.” Kuroko’s voice was blank as ever, but his eyes gave away his concern.

“You look like hell Aki!” Misaki protested.

“Did you just call me Aki?”

“Yeah. Akihito is too long.” Misaki briefly paused before a flash of anger crossed his face. “Don’t change the subject damn it!”

“P…please don’t f…fight….” Kuroko, Akihito, and Misaki turned their heads towards Ayase who was starting to cry.

“Hey, kid. Don’t cry!” Akihito moved quickly to sit in front of the crying blonde. Misaki moved closer too.

“We’re sorry. Please don’t cry.” Misaki hugged Ayase from the side and Akihito patted the blonde on the back reassuringly.

“It’s okay. We’re sorry. We won’t argue anymore.” Akihito tried to comfort the boy, but Ayase just cried harder. It wasn’t even about his friends fighting anymore. He was scared. Scratch that. He was terrified. He was cold and tired and hungry and he didn’t want to watch his friends fight. He couldn’t handle it. He sobbed into Misaki’s shirt desperately wishing it was Kanou.


	3. Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter with focus on their lovers POV. Sorry this one is so long with so much random dialogue. I wanted to introduce the relationships.
> 
> Also, I know I said this story would be dark and this chapter is actually kind of light, at least in my opinion, but I just threw this chapter in more or less to introduce the other characters like I said before. It will get darker.
> 
> By the way! I started a new story for Okane Ga Nai. It's called Ayase and Ana. Check it out! If you want to. Please.

The days repeated themselves. Food and water were given twice a day. Beatings took place once a day. The only things that changed were the drugs and the sex. Sometimes they were present and sometimes they weren’t.

The four boys counted the days with a tally mark carved on the wall after every beating. They never saw the moon or the sun or a clock.

The beatings were shorter if they didn’t fight back. Misaki and Ayase usually returned first from the beatings. Kuroko and Akihito would come back later. Kuroko didn’t always suffer more of a beating that Ayase and Misaki, it’s just that the abusers would forget him after a while. One time they left the room and never noticed they had forgotten him till they came back the next day with someone else! Some of the men would get angry at him for not fighting back and because he didn’t respond so they would beat him more. Those days were the worst for him. Akihito did his best not to fight back too much since he knew it was futile, but he couldn’t get rid of the spark in his eyes. He was defiant, a fighter by nature, and the men could tell even if he didn’t physically fight back.

The first few days, the boys talked quietly to each other in an attempt at some sort of normalcy that they desperately craved. They made up nicknames for each other: Aki for Akihito, Tetsu for Kuroko (Tetsuya), Taka for Misaki (Takahashi), and Aya for Ayase. Akihito talked about photography a lot. Misaki and Ayase compared school lives and talked about cooking, but not too much because it made them hungry. Kuroko usually just observed without saying much.

“U….Usagi….” Misaki rolled over in his sleep effectively waking Ayase.

“Misaki.” Ayase groaned before realizing Misaki was still fast asleep.

“No Usagi-san….I have to go to scchhhooolll” Misaki continued to moan. Ayase giggled and gently shook the brunette awake.

“Taka, wake up.”

“Hmm….Aya…what’s wrong…” He moaned still partially asleep.

“You were moaning in your sleep. It was something about a bunny I think.”

Misaki blushed deep red, grateful the dim light would hide most of his blush. “It wasn’t a bunny….”

“Huh?”

“It wasn’t a bunny. It was a person.”

Ayase continued to wear a confused expression. Misaki decided he might as well tell him about Usagi since it looked like they were going to be stuck together for a long while….and he didn’t want the kid to think he spent all his time dreaming about bunnies!

“Usagi-san is Usami-san….my uh….my lover.”

“Your girlfriend.”

Misaki shook his head.

“Your boyfriend?” Ayase tried again a little more hesitantly.

Misaki nodded. He could quite see Ayase’s expression but he hoped he hadn’t freaked the boy out.

“I’m not gay. He’s the only one….uh…I’m sorry…do you dislike me now…?”

“I’m not a hypocrite Taka.” Ayase quickly replied causing Misaki to be the confused one now.

“Me either.” Ayase and Misaki turned surprised to see Kuroko and Akihito looking at them. The voice had come from Akihito but Kuroko was nodding.

“What do you guys mean?” Misaki questioned, not understanding why disliking him would make them hypocrites. The other three were looking at each other with slightly confused faces now too.

“Well…uh….” Akihito rubbed the back of his head somewhat nervously. “I’m kinda in a relationship with a guy too..” What Kind, I’m never sure….He thought the last part to himself. He and Asami were lovers….but it wasn’t really clear sometimes.

“Me too.” Kuroko said, expressionless and unaffected as ever.

“Yeah….in a way…I think I am too…sorta…” Ayase spoke last, obviously not sure of his words.

“Sorta? How is it sorta? He doesn’t know?” Akihito directed the question to Ayase.

“It’s complicated…a bit of a long story.” He wasn’t sure he wanted to tell them the situation…even if they were his friends now.

“This sounds interesting. It’s not like we don’t have an abundance of time.” Misaki was leaning forward with a gleam in his eyes.

“He bought me.” The faces of his friends had shock written all over them. Ayase realized a bit too late that he probably could have worded that better.

“Bought you! What the hell!?” Misaki burst out.

“No…it’s not like it sounds really.” Ayase waved his hands frantically in front of him. “My cousin sold me to settle his debt and,”

“Your cousin sold you!!!!” Misaki interrupted again.

“Let him finish.” Kuroko’s voice was firm and Misaki forced himself to be quiet.

“Perhaps you should explain before poor Misaki faints.” Akihito added. Ayase nodded.

“My cousin isn’t a bad person…he just got into some trouble and so he sold me. Kanou bought me. He saved me. I have to pay him back the money though so I live with him and…..he pays for my um..services.” The other three were staring at him in disbelief and Ayase tried to shrink away from their eyes.

“And I thought Asami and I were complicated.” Akihito finally broke the silence.

“Is Asami your boyfriend?” Kuroko actually looked slightly interested.

“Something like that. He’s my lover. I guess I sort of owe him too, at least according to him I do. He did save me from the mafia and a bunch of other crazy wackos.”

“The mafia?!” All three of them almost shouted.

“I told you before, I’m a photographer for a magazine. I take photos of politicians, criminal leaders etc. It’s not exactly a safe profession.”

“So you were photographing the mafia?” Misaki asked.

“Uh no…I was photographing politicians. I ended up with a disk I was supposed to give Asami but we weren’t seeing each other then and I couldn’t meet him. The mafia found out I had the disk with information about them and kidnapped me. Asami rescued me. Honestly, he’s a crap guy though and well, he’s the kind of guy I would normally be taking down in an article…but still…” Akihitos voice trailed off.

“So you’re in love with a criminal?” Misaki asked, trying to process what the photographer had said.

“I don’t know about love….but he is connected to the underworld, but he isn’t the worst of them.”

“D…do you think it’s wrong…to love someone who does work like that?” Ayase asked tentatively.

“I don’t know. Why? Is Kanou a criminal too? He kind of sounds like he would fit right in with Asami.” Akihito gave a strangled laugh and Ayase flushed a bit.

“Y…yeah…I think….”

“You love who you love.” Kuroko spoke blandly, surprising everyone since they forgot he was there.

“I can’t even imagine what your boyfriend must be like, Tetsu!” Akihito teased.

“Yakuza boss.” Kuroko replied indifferently.

“What the actual fuck? Are you kidding me? How can you say that with such a straight disinterested face?” Akihito was looking at Kuroko like the blue haired boy had grown two heads. He had a hard time believing a Yakuza boss was in to someone like him.

“Kuroko says everything with a straight disinterested face.” Ayase pouted slightly.

“Am I the only one with a boyfriend who has a legal job?” Misaki piped up.

“Kanou’s job is legal…sort of…I think….most of the time…” Ayase tried to defend but it ended up being a rather weak defense.

“You don’t sound so sure.” Misaki grinned at Ayase and Ayase shrank away.

“Akashi isn’t a bad person.” Kuroko also tried to defend his lover, but his face was so blank that no one was really convinced one way or the other.

“I won’t even try to deny Asami is a criminal. Through and through, the bastard.” Akihito spat.

“I thought you and Asami were lovers?” Ayase was now confused.

“Yeah yeah. It’s complicated.” Akihito replied waving his hand to dismiss the discussion. “So your boyfriend isn’t a criminal. What does he do then?”

“Oh…uh… he writes regular old novels….and BL novels....” Misaki’s face flushed as he spoke the last part.

“What is a BL novel?” Everyone looked at Kuroko in disbelief.

“Gay porn.” Akihito half laughed.

“Oh.” Was the only response Kuroko gave.

“Well you killed my theory I was forming, Misaki. Thanks a lot!” Akihito gently punched Misaki’s arm.

“Your theory?” Ayase wasn’t sure what Akihito meant by theory or how Misaki could have killed it.

“When the two of you,” he gestured towards Kuroko and Ayase, “mentioned you were gay and with boyfriends connected to the underworld, I thought maybe that was related to why we were brought here, but the boyfriend of a writer doesn’t make any sense.”

“I’m not gay.” Kuroko said with his usual blankness but Ayase’s voice was almost desperate.

“Yeah, whatever you two say.” Akihito waved his hand. “You are dating guys so you are either gay or bi.”

“I’m straight.” Kuroko said as if it was the most unrefutable fact in the world.

“Same!” Ayase chimed in pouting again. Akihito laughed.

“Ok ok. Misaki, you aren’t protesting to being gay?” Akihito raised one eyebrow curiously.

“I….I don’t know if I am…” Misaki admitted.

“You guys are exhausting!” Akihito started laughing again and the others followed suit, even Kuroko. They laughed until they fell asleep again. It was the last time they would all laugh together like that.

 


	4. Missing Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Anyway, three out of the four lovers make their appearance. It's kind of dull, but it's what I got. I promise this story will get better!  
> Comments are always appreciated!!

(Apparently Japan streets don’t have names. They number the blocks. So, I say block instead of a street name in this chapter. I don’t know if I said it correctly, but I tried.)

 

“What the hell do you mean you can’t find him!?” Asami was livid, shouting into the phone at poor Suoh on the other line. Suoh knew the boss would be angry. Akihito had been missing for three days and all Suoh could tell Asami was that they still had no leads. He apologized best he could, but it did nothing to soothe the boss.

Asami ended the call and threw the phone to the floor. Luckily, it didn’t break.

After a few minutes, he retrieved the phone and scrolled through his contacts before landing on Feilong and clicking the call button.

“Ah to what do I owe the pleasure,” Feilongs voice sounded through the phone speaker.

“Cut the crap Feilong. Where is Akihito?”

“How would I know? If you think I have him, you are wrong. Perhaps he finally got tired of your ugly face and left.”

“Bastard! There is no way he could leave without a single trace unless he had some help!”

“Well he didn’t get that help from me.”

“If I find out you are lying to me….”

“I’m not lying to you. I didn’t take him this time.”

“Fine. If you hear from him, you better inform me!”

“Yes yes yes. If he contacts me, you’ll be the first to know.”

Asami ended the call without a good bye. If Feilong wasn’t involved, then who was?

++++

“Boss…..” A man in a black suit entered Akashi’s office.

“What is it?” Akashi glared. The look on the bodyguards face suggested whatever the man was about to say was bad news.

“Well boss….it’s just that…Well Kuroko…” The bodyguard was interrupted by a knife whizzing past his face. He gulped.

“Spit it out or the next one won’t miss! I don’t have time for this shit today!”

“Er..Right! Kuroko…He’s been kidnapped…we think.”

“You think? Has he or has he not?” Akashi raised one eye brow daring the man to give an indirect answer. Surely this was a joke and he wasn’t a fan of jokes today.

“He’s missing.”

“Obviously! If he wasn’t, I wouldn’t have ordered you to find him!” Akashi seriously wanted to strangle this man. No one had heard from Kuroko for a week. It was abnormal to say the least.

“Hai.”

Akashi sighed and sat down at his desk. “Why did you say he was kidnapped?”

“Do you know a man named Somuku Kanou?”

Ayase rubbed his temples as if he had a headache. Considering how this conversation was going, he probably would have a headache soon. “I know of him. Is he the suspect?”

“No sir.” The bodyguard relaxed slightly seeing that his boss seemed a bit calmer, or at least less likely to kill him. “He has a missing lover as well.”

Akashi threw the bodyguard a murderous glare causing the other man to stiffen up again. Had he said something wrong?

“What does that have to do with Tetsuya?” He growled.

“Kuroko and the other boy, Yukiya, were seen together sometime before disappearing.”

“Where!?”

“Last Monday at 2am in an alley in block 28.”

“What was he doing in an alley?” Akashi said more to himself than to the bodyguard, but the bodyguard answered anyway.

“According to the homeless man who saw them, they looked like they were hiding from someone. He said the one with blonde hair was bleeding from the head. The other was, assumed to be Kuroko, had a knife with blood on it.”

Akashi analyzed the body guard for any signs of lying. Why would Tetsuya have a bloody knife? And why was he with that other guy? Somuku Kanou was the owner of a financial firm in Tokyo who was rumored to be connected to a different Yakuza clan and have dealings in the underworld. According to this information, the man has a lover, the last person to be seen with Kuroko. Akashi had a million questions he wanted to ask, but he had a feeling the bodyguard didn’t have any answers. He dismissed the man with orders for reports to be on his desk by evening and the contact information for one Somuku Kanou. Perhaps the money lender had a clue.

++++++++++++++

“Sir, you have a call from an Akashi Seijuuro, head of the Akashi family.” Kuba poked his head into Kanou’s office.

“Yakuza? What does he want?” Kanou scowled. He wasn’t in the mood for this. Ayase was missing. It was driving him crazy.

“He says he has information about Ayase.”

Kanou scowled and picked up the phone. “This is Kanou speaking.”

“Good afternoon. My name is Akashi. I heard your lover went missing as well.”

Kanou growled. Damn Yakuza. This Akashi person better not be responsible for Ayase’s disappearance!

“My secretary said you had some information.” Kanou scowled.

“Ah. Yes. You see, it turns out your lover and my lover were seen together before they both disappeared. I was actually hoping that you might have some information.”

“Why would our lovers be together?”

“That’s what I want to know. Perhaps more importantly, why were they running and who were they running from?”

“What are you talking about?” Kanou was beginning to wonder if this guy was crazy.

“According to the witness, they were running from someone together. They had a knife…with blood on it.” Akashi decided to leave out who was carrying the knife and about the injury.

“What are you getting at Akashi? If Ayase is hurt because of some shit you and your lover got messed up it….”

“I could say the same to you.”

“Damn you!”

“I see no reason to fight Kanou-san. In fact, I propose we help each other out.”

“Why would I want to help you?”

“Because wherever my Tetsuya is, it’s probably where your Ayase is.”

Kanou gripped his phone tightly. He worked with Yakuza on a regular basis, but he already didn’t like this cocky sounding bastard. However, if the Yakuza was involved, getting information would be hard. If they worked together, they would have access to more information. If that meant finding Ayase…..wasn’t it worth a try?

“I think we should meet up. When is a good time for you?”

“How about your office, tomorrow, 9am?”

“You better not try to pull something.” This guy really is crazy, Kanou thought. Who offers to meet in enemy territory?

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.” Kanou hung up. This better help him find Ayase.


	5. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for the slow updates.  
> Comments are always appreciated!!!!
> 
> By the way, if anyone has any better ideas for a title, let me know. I'm really not a fan of the current title but nothing else is magically popping into my head.

“Please!!! Please don’t do this! I’ll behave! I promise! I’ll do what you want…just please…don’t!!!” Ayase cried out.

“Shut up you damn brat! Take a page from your friends book and behave.” The man shouted and smacked Ayase again. Ayase struggled but a second man was holding him down as the first man stuck his arm with a needle.

“Please……Please don’t…” Ayase cried, but the needle had already been emptied of its contents. Before long, everything would feel like a pleasant dream leaving nothing but the guilt and desire for the drug afterwards.

The first man left and the second held Ayase down until there was no more resistance.

“The client will be here any minute brat. If you want to live, you’ll make him happy. Got that!!” The man grabbed Ayase’s chin and glared making sure the message got across. Ayase nodded and the man left the room.

The blonde slowly moved to sit next to Misaki who was curled up in a ball at the end of the bed. This was their first ‘job’ and the client had requested a threesome, so both boys had been dragged into a nice hotel room, pinned down, injected with the drugs, and left to wait. Ayase took the older boys hand and squeezed it.

“Taka?” He whispered.

Misaki titled his head to look at Ayase and blue eyes met green.

“Aya.” Misaki whispered back and gave a slight squeeze of the hand.

“It will be okay. Tetsu and Aki are waiting for us.”

“I’m scared…”

“At least….at least the drugs….” Ayase didn’t finish. The two boys grimaced. They didn’t like the drugs, especially the cravings and guilt that came afterwards, but at least it would make this easier.

“We will be smiling in no time.” Misaki finally added with a sad tint to his voice. Mentally he smacked himself. He needed to be strong. He was older. He shouldn’t be relying on Ayase. He wasn’t strong though. He was the second oldest of the group, but it seemed he was the least prepared to deal with these situations. Well of course he was. The others were familiar with the workings of the underworld. He was just a pampered brat.

“We can get through this. Just follow me okay?” Ayase offered a warm smile and Misaki nodded while wondering where this fragile boy found the strength to smile like that in this messed up situation.

Ayase was scared. Actually, scared didn’t even begin to describe his emotions. He couldn’t put into words what he was feeling and he was thankful that the drugs seemed to be starting their takeover of his mind. He wanted to be strong for Misaki’s sake. He wanted to be strong for Kanou-san. It didn’t mean he wasn’t terrified. He was sure the drugs must be effecting his sanity to offer to take the lead, but if they helped him through it, that’s all that mattered.

Ayase and Misaki felt their hearts drop as the sound of the door opening hit their ears. 

+++++++++++

Tetsuya grabbed Akihito’s hand and whispered something he couldn’t quite hear.

“Huh?” He looked down at the hand on top of his.

“I said they will be okay.” Tetsuya replied. His voice was monotone as usual, but the tenseness of his body betrayed his fear.

“Oh….yeah. They’ve been gone a while though.” Akihito murmured and turned his palm up to grasp Tetsuyas.

“They are with a client.” The bluenette replied.

“How can you be sure?”

“It’s different this time. It will be us soon enough. You know how this works as well as I do.”

Akihito nodded grimly.

“Have you felt them yet?” The blonde pulled his knees to his chest and leaned his head back against the wall, flinching slightly at the coldness of the brick.

“Them?”

“The cravings.”

Tetsuya nodded. They both sighed. It would only be a matter of time before the only thing they knew would be work and drugs. If they were lucky, they might remember each other and hold on to some part of themselves, but it wasn’t likely.

Once it got to that point, the days wouldn’t feel so long. They could forget they were in hell, even if only for a bit while the high lasted. That was enough. Soon, they would be heaps on the floor not caring one way or another what happened. It would be easier.

“If this is where we are to spend the rest of our lives…I hope the drugs kill us quick….or at least make us oblivious to the passing time.” It was one of those few times Tetsuya actually spoke with emotion in his voice and Akihito thought it was ironic. Had the words come out of someone elses mouth, they might have been void of emotion, but from the person whos words usually were void of emotion, they were filled with pain.

“We will get out.” Akihito tried to reassure the younger boy, even though he knew the chances were slim. In a few months, they wouldn’t even be recognizable. “Asami will come. Akashi will come.”

“They probably can’t find any trace of us.” Tetsuya sighed. “I don’t even remember being captured. What if…. What if Akashi is….” He couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Hmph. If I’ve learned anything, it’s that Yakuza are hell to kill. We will be dead and rotting long before they ever will.”

“Is that what you call positive thinking? If so….it’s kind of twisted.”

“It fits the situation then.”

They both stopped talking at the sound of footsteps.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Kanou looked at his watch as the numbers changed from 8:59 to 9:00. There was a knock on the door. _That’s almost a little too on time,_ he thought as Kuba opened the door and a man in a black suit with a red tie that matched his hair walked in. Two men in black suits and shades followed close behind, probably body guards.

“Am I to assume you are Akashi?” Kanou asked as he stood up and offered his hand. The red head crossed the room and grasped the offered hand in a firm handshake.

“And you are Somuku-san no doubt.” A slight grin crept onto his face.

Kanou walked to one of the couches and sat down before motioning for Akashi to sit on the couch across from him.

“Actually I was hoping you would come somewhere with me.” Akashi stated as he walked towards the door as if there was no chance Kanou would refuse. This guy really must be crazy if he thought Kanou would follow just like that.

“And why would I do that?”

“I have someone I would like you to meet.”

“And why should I trust you?”

“In any other situation, I would advise you not to trust me, but in this situation, if you want information, it’s your best bet.”

“And where are we going?” Kanou stood up and grabbed his jacket, making sure his gun was in its usual place.

“Informant. One of the best information brokers out there. I’ve used him a few times in the past. He has information for us.”

“An informant? Why didn’t we just meet him here?”

“Business is best done on no man’s land when trust is requested without available reason.” The red head sounded like he was quoting someone, but not a quote Kanou was familiar with. He shrugged and decided to take a chance. If things went south, he was prepared.

The two men rode in silence which was not broken until they arrived they entered a private room in the back of a restaurant.

“Somuku Kanou, this is Orihara Izaya. Orihara Izaya, this is Someya Kanou, the other man I told you about.”

The man called Izaya stood and shook hands with Kanou. He was slim, clad in almost all black, and had a grin that unnerved Kanou a bit. When they retracted their hands, they sat down. Kanou noticed the red head was sporting a rather unnerving grin as well. He really hoped he wasn’t walking into a trap and these guys just so happened to be slightly creepy.

“Shall we begin?” Akashi started.

“Actually, we are waiting for two others to arrive.” Izaya chirrped.

“I was unaware anyone else was coming.” Akashi spoke almost dangerously which only made Izaya’s grin spread a bit wider.

“They are in the same situation as both of you I believe. Ah,” He looked up at two men who had just opened the door, “here they are now!”

Izaya, Akashi, and Kanou stood up to greet the two newcomers. Izaya bounced to a spot in between and began pointing and giving introductions.

“The red head is Akashi, head of the Akashi family. The one next to him is Somuku, head of Somuku Financial Firm. The black haired guy here is Asami, owner of Club Sion and others, and silver hair next to him is Usami Akihiko, novelist and the only non-criminal affiliated person in this room.” Izaya added the last part with a gleam in his eye taking pleasure in the silver haired mans discomfort.

For a moment, the four men just stared each other down….or up and Izaya enjoyed watching and waiting for their reactions. After a few minutes, Akashi broke the tension by sitting down and speaking.

“Shall we begin?”

The others nodded and took a seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I just brought Izaya into the mix. Bet you weren't expecting that one!!!!! mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Shizuo will show up later. Might as well. I have most of my other favorite pairs so why not.


	6. Informant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!  
> Comments are appreciated.   
> Sorry if Izaya or anyone else is a bit OOC. I'm trying not to.

“You said we are all in the same situation. Care to explain?” Kanou looked sharply at Izaya.

Izaya opened his bag and threw a file folder on the table. He began pulling out papers, handing some out and placing others on the table for everyone to see. It was a mix of information. There were photos of each mans lover, photos that were likely stills from shotty security cameras, documents with various information, lists, names, records, and statements from what could be assumed to be witnesses. The four men skimmed over the various papers.

“You should really guard your prescious items better” Izaya mused earning him some murderous glares. He didn’t seem fazed.

“You try guarding that wildcat.” Asami hissed. Akashi seemed to give him an almost sympathetic look before facing Izaya.

“If you can guard an invisible man any better than my men, I’d like to see it.” His lips curled up ever so slightly. Izaya chuckled. He had met Akashi’s lover before and despite his observation skills, he had totally missed the boy.

“Invisible?” Usami uttered without thinking. He immediately shrank back when the others all turned to look at him. He wasn’t too keen on the idea of being stared at by criminals. Sure, his father had been involved in some criminal things, but Usami had absolutely nothing to do with that.

“I believe his name was Kuroko.” Izaya looked at Akashi for confirmation and received a glare as the red head corrected him.

“His name IS…”

“Right right. His name IS Kuroko. He’s not invisible; he just has such low presence that it’s hard to notice him. He’s actually quite perfect for the lover of a Yakuza family head due to his invisibility.” The informant chuckled again. “And yet somehow, he was seen.”

The red head glared at the informant as a warning.

“You’re awfully chatty today aren’t you? Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You gathered quite a bit of information and even went out of your way to bring these two into the loop. There is something in all of this for you.” Akashi’s voice was dangerously low now. “And it’s not just money.” His ability to read people almost matched the informants and his skills with a blade were just as good. He and Izaya actually got along pretty well…..in their own twisted way. Izaya usually took whatever jobs the red head threw at him simply because of that. However, there was no denying Izaya had taken a special interest in this case, and he wasn’t going to try. He simply grinned confirming the red heads suspicions. The red head didn’t ask what was in it for him though which seemed surprising. He might have spilled it of his own free will, but Knaou, who had remained mostly silent this entire time, interrupted.

“How? How were they taken so easily? Was it intentional?” Kanou wasn’t looking at any of them. Instead he was looking at the documents that his fist had slightly crumpled in their grasp.

“Ah that.” Suddenly, there was a serious tone to Izaya’s voice. The cockiness had almost completely disappeared, although Akashi was the only one who noticed the change. “There’s a new trafficking ring that has established itself around these parts. Mainly humans and drugs, including two drugs new to the market. There aren’t any leads yet for who they sell to, but they are definitely the ones responsible for the kidnapping. There is information of people and drugs going in, but it’s like it all disappears after that. There isn’t any information on anything leaving.”

“Isn’t it your job to find that information?” Usami was getting irritated to the point where he really didn’t care if the people in this room could beat him to a pulp. He just wanted answers.

“Watch it, novelist!” Asami snarled.

“Is there some connection between the victims, other than supposedly being seen together before the kidnapping?” Akashi ignored the comments of Usami and Asami.

“They are all lovers of powerful criminals.” Izaya grinned, enjoying the confused looks on the faces around him.

“You said he wasn’t a criminal.” Asami stated indicating with a gesture that he was talking about Asami.

“I’m not a criminal!” Usami defended.

“Ne? You may not be, but your father is, or rather, he holds some decent power in the underwords.” Izaya continued to grin.

“But you said the victims were lovers of criminals. His father being a criminal doesn’t fit.” Kanou protested.

Akashi and Izaya shared amused looks, why, the others weren’t sure. Then Izaya chuckled.

“Both Usami-sans are in love with the same person, or should I say all three? Well, that doesn’t really matter.” Izaya chuckled again. “I suppose they had to make due.”

“Misaki does not belong to my father!” Usami nearly shouted as he clenched his fists.

“If your father has feelings for him, he is your fathers weakness, or that’s how others will see it. It doesn’t matter who Misaki chooses.” Asami explained impatiently. Usami muttered something too quiet for the others to make out but relaxed his hands.

“So how are we supposed to find them….just search every buyer in existence?” Usami asked in a whisper after a few moments.

“That’s not possible. We need to narrow it down. How long will it take to acquire more information?” The red head turned to the informant.

“Hard to tell. It would be faster if we could get someone on the inside.” Izaya replied.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When the client left, the men who had drugged Ayase and Misaki before knocked them out and threw them back into the cage.

“Aya! Taka!” Akihito rushed over to the limp bodies with Kuroko close behind.

“They are unconscious.” Kuroko stated.

“I can see that damn it!” Akihito snapped. He pulled the blond’s head onto his lap and checked the pulse. Kuroko, not sure what else to do, copied the actions with Misaki.

“At least they don’t look to be hurt too bad. “ Akihito sighed. He urged Asami to hurry up in his thoughts.

 

 


	7. King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter contains violence/physical abuse and murder and may be disturbing to some people. There is no rape.  
> Please proceed with caution. I don't want to upset anyone!  
> Let me know what you think if you feel like it. I really appreciate it!

**PLEASE READ WARNING ABOVE FIRST!!!**

 

It had happened so fast. Men in black suits had swarmed the room placing a sack on each person’s head and hitting a pressure point to knock them out. Screams and terrified cries rang out. Kuroko pulled himself into a corner trying to escape being noticed, but it was futile. One of the men noticed and lunged, pinning him down instantly. He felt the bag being placed over his head and everything went dark. He passed out.

It was quieter when he came to and he could feel cold water raining down on him. Only a few muffled moans were audible. He couldn’t make out anything he saw and he realized the sack was still over his head. He closed his eyes and turned his thoughts to what his other senses could pick up the way Akashi had taught him. He smiled inwardly. Who knew he would actually have to put into practice the lessons Akashi had taught him in case he ever ended up in a bad situation. The lessons were annoying and sometimes seemed cruel, but he understood now why Akashi had put him through such things. As the lover of a Yakuza boss, there was always danger. Kuroko hoped he would live long enough to tell Akashi thank you…..and that Akashi would live long enough as well.

Pushing the sentimental thoughts from his mind, he started taking inventory of the stimulus his various senses picked up. The water was steady, so it was more likely a sprinkler or a shower than rain. He couldn’t smell the outdoors. He had a slight head ache, probably from hitting his head at some point. There was a gag in his mouth and his wrists and ankles were tied with a thick rope. There were some rope burns and new bruises, but no other new injuries. He could feel the cold floor beneath his body, likely cement. It felt like the cage, but the light that came in through the sack on his head was too bright. The cage only had a single dim light. It could be one of the rooms they used for breaking them in, but something told him it wasn’t.

+

When the men in suits busted in through the door, Akihito knew something was wrong. There were far too many of them and they had what looked a bit like burlap potato sacks in their hands. Akihito nudged Ayase who was curled up beside him.

“Don’t struggle.” Akihito whispered. Ayase only stared at him in terror. The older blond didn’t have a chance to look for Misaki or Kuroko before the screams of several of the boys rang out and the room burst into chaos. He watched in horror as the men in suits tackled each boy and pulled the burlap over their heads before causing their bodies to go limp. His terror was brief as he felt something hit him and the blackness engulf him.

+

The unconscious boys were stripped and dragged into a large shower room and thrown to the floor. A few who had managed to maintain a bit of consciousness squirmed, but there was little they could do with their arms and legs bound. The men in suits turned the showers on and let the cold water fall on the bodies till someone deemed them all to be conscious. The showers were turned off and the sacks removed from the faces of each boy.

Misaki stared in horror as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. He tried to scream, but something in his mouth made it come out as little more than a muffled groan. He looked at each of the boys in the room searching for three familiar faces.

Before he could find them, the sound of a gun firing silenced everyone and drew all attention to the door way where a man in an expensive blue suit with a smug grin stood.

“Silence!” The man in a black suit behind Mr. Blue (as Misaki decided to call the man in the blue suit) shouted, although there was no need since the gunshot had already silenced the occupants of the room.

Mr. Blue stepped further in to the room and took a moment to look into each boys eyes enjoying the fear in each pair. Then he chuckled. It was a low, crude, unnerving chuckle that send shivers throughout Misaki’s body.

“I bet you all are wondering why you were brought to this room.” Mr. Blue snickered with an amused expression and paused as if waiting for a response. No one budged. No one spoke. Misaki doubted that anyone even blinked. Mr. Blue didn’t seem to care as he resumed.

“It would seem there are those among you who have yet to understand their place here.” Mr. Blue’s voice was now deadly cold. He stared the boys down with a murderous glare, but his lips were still pulled slightly upwards in a frightening grin. He began to pace the front of the room. “It would seem that there are those among you who still cling to hope.” he spat on one of the bodies near him before kicking the boy and continuing with his pacing. “It seems that some of you even believe yourselves to still be human. So, it is my job to come and set you straight.” He stopped and faced the frightened eyes that stared at him.

“You are not human. You are not even dogs. It is thanks to my kind and generous heart that you are even allowed to still breathe. Yet some of you have turned your back on my generosity. I think it’s time I show you all what happens to bad boys who misbehave.” Mr. Blue made a gesture towards the door and several more men in black suits entered dragging three naked boys behind them. The boys had chains attached to cuffs on their wrists in place of ropes. The chains were attached to hooks from the ceiling and each boy was pulled up till their toes just barely touched the floor.

“Let this be a lesson to you all. You are nothing! You are no longer human. You aren’t even rats! You exist because I allow you to do so. You breathe because I allow you to breathe.” He spoke as several men in black suits pulled out whips. As Mr. Blue continued to speak, his voice was accompanied by the sounds of leather breaking skin and muffled cries.

“You live to serve me. You are alone. You have no power over your own life or death. I choose when you die. I am God. I am your king!” The man began laughing as he took a whip from one of the other men and began bringing it down on one of the boys hanging. “I will only warn you once. Don’t even think about escaping. There is nothing left for you outside. You are damaged goods. Your family believes you are dead. And I promise you,” he added with a terrifying grin, “if you do manage to escape me, it will be the ones you love most who will pay the price.”

Mr. Blue snapped the whip one more time as hard as he could. “I’m bored. Let’s get this over with.” He nodded to the men in black suits. Mr. Blue produced a gun from inside his coat. He aimed it at the first boy. “Sweet dreams.” He whispered, although loudly enough for most in the room to hear. The gun fired and the body went limp. He moved to the second boy who was frozen in shock and placed the gun to the boys temple. The second shot rang out. For the third boy, Mr. Blue smirked sadistically and shoved the gun between the boys butt cheeks and fired two rounds. The eyes of the third boy took on a haunting look before losing the last ounce of life.

No one moved. No one dared make a sound. Wide eyes stared in shock, but the scene only continued to get worse. The men in black suits didn’t remove the cuffs of the dead boys. Instead, one of the men pulled out a sword and cut each boy’s body down at the wrist leaving their bloody corpses to sink to the floor and the hands left hanging in the air.

“Now you know what happens to those who do not wish to accept my generosity.” Mr. Blue smirked at the corpses before shouting. “Give the rest another 'lesson’ before putting them back in the cell. It is not only those who misbehave who will be punished. You will all share in the punishment. Perhaps that will help you think twice before defying me again.” The man left the room.

The living boys were strung up in a similar manner to the other three and whipped. After the skin broke, they were given a choice. Beg for the drugs. Beg for the chance to live. Or continue to be whipped till the men grew tired of it or until the boy was no longer conscious. Some begged immediately. Others held out briefly before giving in. Misaki was one of the ones to give in without hesitation. Akihito took the deal right away as well but only with great reluctance because he knew it was the logical choice. Kuroko was the last one to actually give in. Only two never gave it. One died from choking on their own vomit. Ayase never once begged for his life.


	8. Inside and Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I have a bad wrist/hand and I have been writing and using the computer mouse a lot without wearing my brace because I'm an idiot so it's acting up so I made this chapter short. Sorry again.  
> Anyway, let me know what you think please and if you have any suggestions or things you want let me know. I might not make use of them but I would like to hear them if you have them.

“Where the hell is Ayase!!?” Akihito shouted in the face of one of the suited men.

“I don’t know any Ayase. Sit down and shut up!” The man kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into the wall. Misaki and Kuroko instantly got between the two men, growling at the man in the suit.

At least two days had passed since the beating in the shower room and Ayase hadn’t returned.

“Where is Ayase?” Kuroko growled in a low and dangerous voice. It was something he learned from Akashi but he obviously wasn’t as good at it.

“Shut up brats!” The man spit on the ground and slammed the metal door shut.

Misaki and Kuroko hissed before turning to check on Akihito.

“Aki?” Misaki kneeled down in front of the blond. To his relief, the older male looked more angry than hurt.

“Damn it!” Kuroko slammed his fist into the floor in one of his rare displays of emotion and sat down next to Akihito only to be shoved over a bit so Misaki could get between them.

“He’s dead.” Kuroko whispered after a moment. Misaki, who had curled up and started crying, uncurled himself and slapped his hand across the bluenettes face.

“DON’T SAY THAT!” The brunette shouted drawing the attention of the entire room. One of the guards outside shouted a warning to shut up. Akihito grabbed Misaki’s wrist to keep him from smacking the shocked Kuroko a second time and pressed his other hand over Misaki’s mouth.

“Hush or you’ll get us all in trouble!” The blond hissed in a whisper before removing his hands from Misaki. “We should prepare for the possibility that Ayase is dead……and honestly……that’s one of the better outcomes. However, we should hope for his safe return.”

“Better outcomes? How can you say that!”

“Calm down Taka.” Kuroko was back to his emotionless self and monotone voice. “Death isn’t the worst thing a person can experience.”

“You……both of you…how can you…..what’s wrong with you two!!?”

“Taka.” Akihito sighed in frustration. “Look around. Haven’t you noticed? We are the only ones that still talk. Just look. Of everyone that was here when we first arrived, only about half are still here and we are the only ones who aren’t zombies either from the drugs or the fear.”

“And I’m barely holding on….I’ll be like the others soon…” Kuroko interrupted in a sad whisper.

“Tetsu……” Misaki trailed off unsure of how to react.

“There are two worlds Taka. The world outside and the world inside. Tetsu and I…..we’ve accepted that.” He paused to look for Kuroko’s confirmation which the bluenette gave with a nod. “The rules are different inside. Truths become false. On the inside…..death is an escape….and it may very well be the only one you will get. There are things a hundred times worse than death.”

“If you’ve accepted it….then why did you stand up to that man just now? Why did you bother asking about Ayase?”

The blond and bluenette shrugged.

“Maybe we just wanted to know if he was safe now…..or if…..” Akihito trailed off.

“They aren’t going to give us that peace of mind.” Kuroko stated.

“I know.”

++++++++++

“You have 10 seconds to get out here and line up against the wall!” A man in a suit yelled as he threw the cage door open. “And don’t even try to run! Now move or I shoot!” The man pulled out his gun to let them know he was serious. They all filed out and lined up against the wall confused and frightened. Kuroko, Akihito, and Misaki gripped each other’s hands and gave a reassuring squeeze before dropping them. It seemed like the hallway itself was holding its breath as Mr. Blue accompanied by an equally snobbish looking bastard approached the boys.

The guest whispered back and forth with Mr. Blue and then approached the first boy in line. Akihito was surprised that boy was even still here since he had been one of the first to succumb mindlessly to the drugs. It was hard to believe he could even stand. The three boys watched from the corner of their eyes as the guest looked to be examining the boy at the end thoroughly. After a few minutes, the guest moved to the next boy. It took about ten minutes for him to finish. He whispered something to Mr. Blue and the man in the suit who had ushered them into the hall earlier yelled for them to return.

“Not you two.” The man in the suit said when Akihito and Kuroko when they reached the door. “You two get something special.” He smiled mischievously sending shivers down both of their backs. Kuroko only shook his head slightly at Misaki to tell him not to make any trouble.


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Eh...I'm getting slow. Well. I hope you enjoy!  
> Comments appreciated as always!!!

“You want someone to get caught and sold on purpose?” Kanou raised an eye brow at Izaya’s suggestion.

“How can we be sure the person would be sold to the same buyers?” Asami asked.

“Who would do it and how would we know where they are?” Akashi asked, more intrigued, as he already had a guess, than the others were.

“I will go. There is no guarantee I will be sold to the same buyer, but locating me and staying in contact won’t be a problem.” The informant chuckled at the others surprised and confused expressions.

“And how won’t it be a problem? It’s not jail. You don’t get a free phone call.” Asami studied the informant with a glare.

“Meet me tomorrow at this address and all will be explained. Of course, this will cost you extra.” Izaya snickered again with a smug look.

Akashi nodded. “We will pay your price assuming you can pull it off.”

“Of course.”

With that, the group went their separate ways.

The next day they met in front of an apartment.

“Good morning.” Usami grumbled half-awake as he stumbled off the elevator. Asami and Kanou were already in front of the door. They both nodded and the three waited. “Where is that creepy guy?”

“Which one?” Asami and Kanou asked in synch.

“Hmmm.” Akashi hummed as he stepped from the elevator followed by the informant and a blond man in a bartender outfit.

“Patience is a virtue.” Izaya hummed along and greeted them. “Glad you could you make it.” He grinned.

“Who is he?” Kanou directed his sight at the blond.

“Oh that’s Shizu-chan. Don’t mind him.”

“Shizu-chan?” Asami repeated with one eyebrow cocked. Izaya didn’t answer and opted to press the doorbell instead.

“Coming. Just give me a moment!” An overly cheery voice called from inside. The cheeriness made everyone except Izaya wince.

A moment later a brunette pulled open the door. “Ah! Izaya! Shizuo! And….” He looked at the others unsure what to say.

“Akashi Seijūrō. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The red head of the group stretched out his hand with a grin that reminded the brunette of the informant and sent a shiver down his spine.

“Ah! Akashi. Yes yes. I’m Shinra.” Shinra accepted the hand.

“Asami Ryuichi.” Asami grunted with a quick handshake as well.

“Somuku Kanou.”

“Uh…Usami Akihiko…” Usami hesitated, once again feeling out of place. He was sure this guy was a shady character too, though he didn’t look like one with his small frame and white lab coat.

“Ah! Wonderful. Come in. Come in. Don’t mind the mess. Take a seat anywhere. Can I get you all something to drink?” Shinra led them to the living room where they each took a seat with the exception of Shizuo who stood behind Izaya.

“I think coffee should be fine Shinra.” Izaya called.

“Celty dear! Seven coffees please!” Shinra called. He then turned back to his guest and pulled out a black case. “I got everything you requested in here.” He spoke to the informant who nodded.

“You should probably introduce yourself first.” Shizuo suggested noticing some of the others confused looks.

“Ah yes. My apologies. I get carried away sometimes! I’m Shinra. I’m a doctor.”

“A mad scientist is more like it.” Shizuo muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

“An underground doctor to be precise.” Izaya added.

“Yes, yes. Details details.”

“Uhh….who….what?? Why?” Usami stumbled over his words as he pointed a shaking finger at a headless figure.

“Oh. Whoops.” Shinra bounced over to the figure and placed his arm around its waist. “This is my lovely Celty.”

“Where is her head?” Asami asked, unamused and unfazed by the whole situation.

“Wouldn’t we all like to know.” Shinra replied.

“Enough jokes Shinra.” Izaya scolded as Celty gave them each a mug of coffee.

[Sorry for the intrusion. If you’ll excuse me now.] Celty typed on her PDA and showed it to the others, most of which just nodded, with the exception of Usami who was shaking like a leaf and Akashi who was grinning from ear to ear like a mad man.

“So what’s in the case?” Kanou asked, eager for answers.

“I’m glad you asked!” Shinra smiled brightly and flipped a latch. It opened towards him so the others couldn’t see what was inside. He pulled out an item that looked to be a very tiny electronic chip. “If you can’t guess, this is a tracking chip. It’s small enough and designed so that it won’t be detectable, courtesy of mwah.” He patted his chest continuing to grin. “It won’t activate until the user activates it which keeps it from being detected.” He pulled out another item. It was about the same size. “Now this item I’m super excited about! It’s almost like brain surgery.”

“You fuck with my brain and I will make your life miserable.” Izaya threatened with narrowed eyes. Shinra visibly flinched before continuing.

“Yes of course. It’s not really brain surgery. This device goes behind the ear and will allow you to communicate with us with your thoughts. I can’t really explain it but…”

“Can’t or don’t want to?” Shizuo growled.

“A bit of both perhaps?” Shinra shrugged. “Anyways, once it’s implanted, I’ll teach you how to use it. It’s highly advanced technology that reads brain waves and signals to interpret and send thoughts whether imagery or words. You can choose when to use it but you have to be careful not to overload it.”

“That sounds made up.” Asami concluded.

“I assure you it’s not.”

“Like I said….mad scientist.” Shizuo growled.

“Now Shizu-chan. It’s our only option here.” Izaya took Shizuo’s hand.

“Because your sisters were stolen too. By the same traffic ring?” Akashi questioned, although he already knew it was a fact. Everyone turned to look at the red head except Shinra who was looking at Izaya absolutely horrified and Izaya who was staring at the ground angrily.

“I should have expected you to find out.” Izaya clenched his fists and Shizuo sent a death glare at Akashi. For a moment, the whole room was still and even Asami and Kanou were sweating slightly, though they would never admit to it. Now they all knew why the informant was willing to go to such lengths for this particular job. Something precious was taken from him too. Even if he couldn’t get his sisters back…he was going to make these men pay.


	10. The Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahaha! I've almost updated all my stories now, even the ones on hold! Yay me.  
> Now watch me have writers block for like three centuries and not be able to churn out a dang thing....... -_-  
> ANYWAY!!!  
> Hope you enjoy. Comments appreciated!

The guest introduced himself and Nakagawa-san to Kuroko and Akihito before gesturing for them to follow him. They did.

“Have you danced before?” Nakagawa-san suddenly asked with a disinterested tone of voice.

“No sir.” Kuroko and Akihito answered. Since Nakagawa-san hadn’t specified what kind, it seemed the safest answer.

“Handled a drug deal?”

“No sir.”

“Seen someone dance or handle a drug deal?”

“Yes sir.”

Nakagawa-san turned around and studied them with an almost amused expression. “Never done it but seen it? Hmm. I knew there was something different about you two!” The man concluded cheerily. Kuroko thought he sounded a bit like an annoying blond he used to know.

“Different…” Akihito repeated before reminding himself of the situation. They expected to be slapped, but the rather unique man only nodded.

“Different!” He exclaimed cheerily again. “You’re different from the other boys here. Ya got spunk.”

“Spunk…….” Akihito repeated with a questioning look.

“Spunk.” Nakagawa confirmed and turned around to continue down the hallway. The three stopped at a door on the right. It was one of the rooms used for beatings and the two boys gulped and tensed. Nakagawa opened the door and walked inside, gesturing for the two to follow. Nervously, they did as they were told. They wondered if they were going to get beaten, but Nakagawa simply threw them both a set of clothes and ordered them to change.

Akihito’s changed into a fitted black top cut just above the belly button and a pair of skinny black capri jeans. It was a bit more revealing that what he usually wore, but otherwise nice. Kuroko’s clothes were less revealing consisting of a dark grey hoodie and black jeans. When they finished changing, Nakagawa fitted both of them with ankle bands.

“Trackers.” He explained. “In case you try to run away. They can’t be removed by anyone other than me. They have two other functions too. A tasser is imbedded which will administer a non-lethal shock if you try to run or disobey orders. If necessary, there is a needle inside the band that will inject you with a lethal dose of a special drug. Don’t worry though. It’s perfectly safe. It won’t activate unless I make it.” He smiled almost warmly. “Any questions?”

Kuroko and Akihito shook their heads.

“Good. Then let me explain what’s going on.” Nakagawa pulled a chair out and took a seat. “As I said, I’m Nakagawa. I run the floor upstairs which is where you two just landed jobs. You,” He pointed to Akihito, “will work the floor as a server and dancer. Don’t worry, you don’t need any experience. You’ll catch the hang of it quickly and if you don’t, you’ll simply be disposed of.” Nakagawa shrugged as if being disposed of was no big deal before turning to Kuroko. “You will be handling deals on the floor. By deals, I mean drug deals. You’ll start with the deals made in house and if all goes well and you aren’t disposed of, you’ll move to deals outside. You’re hard to notice so you’re the perfect man for the job naturally. I don’t think you’ll have a problem as long as you don’t try anything funny. Understand?”

“Hai.” Both boys replied.

“Excellent. Then follow me and we will get you started!” Nakagawa clapped his hands and stood. He led the bluenette and blond out of the room and up several flights of stairs to the main floor where he introduced them to their “boss’s” and showed them around.

* * *

 

Misaki stared in horror for several minutes before finally outstretching a hand to rest on Ayase’s wrist. The blond looked like hardly more than a corpse, but he had a pulse.

“Aya?” Misaki whispered as he moved closer to Ayase’s face. “Ayase?”

There was no response, but that wasn’t surprising. Misaki took Ayase’s arms and dragged him one of the rooms vacant corners before looking the boy over. Ayase’s body was littered with bruises and welts and the inside of his elbows were filled with tiny bruises from countless needles. Misaki didn’t even want to know how much they pumped into the kid, but it was probably a lot. With a trembling sigh, he pulled Ayase close and held him tightly as if to defend him from the cold air and vacant glares from their cell mates.

“Please come back soon….Aki… Tetsu…please…” He pleaded quietly before letting his eyes close and his mind drift to a better place.

* * *

 

Two days after the group met Shinra, the device was implanted into Izaya’s head and they were all gathered in the underground doctors apartment again.

“So how do you plan to get caught? I doubt they are advertising for employment or something obvious.” Kanou asked between sips of coffee.

Izaya grinned. “I’ll get caught the same way your lovers did.”

“And how is that?” Usami glared skeptically at the smaller man.

“By responding to their trap.”

“And what is their trap? You never mentioned a trap.” Asami accused with a dangerous tone.

With a sigh, Izaya explained calmly. “The traffickers stage an attack in the dark back alleys and other areas without much protection from the law then wait for some idiot to come along and either try to stop them or somehow get involved in the mess. At least, that’s how your lovers and my sister were taken. They use other less risky methods as well, but this is the easiest one for us to make use of. I’ve already made a map of the last several locations used and determined where the next several staged attacks will occur according to the patter. Of course, I have information to back it up as well.” He paused to lay out a map and pointed at a dot with a confident smirk. “There’s one tomorrow night. It’s the most sure way to slip in without getting caught.”

“And you are sure this will work?” Akashi asked skeptically as he looked over the map.

“As sure as anyone can be about such things.”

Asami nodded and moved the briefcase he brought with him to the table before standing. “I leave it to you.”

“Of course.” Izaya nodded and opened the case to check the contents. Satisfied, he nodded again and Asami left. The others followed the same procedure and took their leave.

Shizuo stepped out of the corner where he had been watching and Shinra and Celty handed the blond and raven-haired man cups of coffee before sitting down.

“Are you absolutely sure about this Izaya? They could kill you.”

“I’m sure Shinra.”

“Killing him is my job.” Shizuo huffed even though he was already cuddling with his ‘flea’.

Izaya chuckled at his antics. “You know you love me Shizu-chan.”

“And I still reserve the sole right to kill you. So don’t you dare let those bastards take that right away from me.” The blond growled and Kissed Izaya’s lips.

[Get a room you two.] Celty typed and the group laughed.

Once the laughter died down, Izaya scooted away from Shizuo and sat up straight with an air of complete seriousness. “I would love to get a room, but we have some last minute details to work out, right Shinra.”

“I’m still not comfortable with this, but yes.” The doctor replied.

“Then lets hurry up. I have things I want to do before I go to hell ya know.”

Shinra nodded. “Let’s.”


	11. Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: None of my stories will be updated again until sometime after mid-August. I am currently out of town with limited internet access and spare time so I apologize. I'll be back to writing again in August though!

There were worse things than being forced to deal drugs, but Kuroko couldn’t think of many as he stood in the corner of the club with its loud music and colorful lights. It was only the first day, but he was pretty sure he had already sold to two teens under the age of 18 among the ten customers he had, or was it eleven?

Being hit and raped may not be fun, but the only one that got hurt in those situations was him. Dealing drugs meant he was hurting others, indirectly, but still hurting them none the less. That didn’t sit well with him. Every time he took a wad of cash in exchange for bag of drugs, he felt like he lost another small piece of himself. Still, his face never showed a single emotion and his voice remained quiet but steady through each transaction. When his boss spoke to him, he replied without hesitating or showing any sort of weakness. All the pain was kept bottled inside. His desire to turn away each customer was forced into the back of his mind and he did his job even though it was already eating away at him inside.

At least his shift was almost over. At least some other dealer would be taking his spot soon and he wouldn’t have to see any more souls that had been long damaged and forsaken by the very drugs in his pocket. He glanced over to the middle of the floor where he could see Akihito serving drinks to a very drug group of salary men who insisted on touching him.

The day didn’t seem to be going well for the blond either. Akihito learned quickly that there was more to his job than just dancing and serving drinks. He was also expected to serve both the male and female guests in other ways too. On the upside, if someone paid him for the night, he would get to spend that night in a comfy bed and take a warm shower. It also meant his worth as a worker would go up which came with other perks. On the downside, he would have to give that customer whatever sexual favors were requested which he wasn’t keen on. Even if he didn’t get taken for the night, he still had to put up with the endless flirting of drunks and druggies as he worked the floor or danced on the stage. It was the first day and he had already given two very uncomfortable lap dances that he would rather forget about.

Sucessfully slipping away from the current table of drunkards he was tending to, he caught Kuroko’s gaze and offered a reassuring but quick smile before returning to the bar for more drinks and downing a couple shots himself. At least he got to keep a little of the tips and fees he collected and could use them for drinks if he wanted to. And drinking made the job easier.

Still, this job wasn’t as bad as the previous arrangements. After work finished early in the morning, Akihito was led to the employee rooms where employees who were more or less slaves were kept. The room held enough futons for everyone to get their own even if they were old and worn out. An adjoining bathroom allowed for cold showers and was stocked with towels and soap. A second adjoining room held several tables and benches where they would take their meals during off hours.

It was certainly better than living in the cage. Beds, showers, and regular meals beat cold floors, grimy skin and hair, and a bit of bread any day. Searching the sleeping quarters, he looked for Kuroko’s blue hair, but as usual, it was hard to spot the guy if you didn’t already know where he was. He was about to give up till he felt something tug on the back of his shirt. Nearly jumping out of his skin, he turned to find the bluenette he was searching for.

“Don’t scare me like that!” He whisper yelled, unsure of how loud they were allowed to be since anything above a whisper in the cage was usually forbidden.

Kuroko only stared blankly before shrugging. “Sorry.”

“Whatever. I know it’s not your fault.” Akihito smiled slightly and ruffled Kuroko’s hair. “Did you claim some beds for us or should we grab some food first?”

“I claimed the two in the corner.” Kuroko pointed to the far left corner at two empty futons save the small bags that were given to each employee. “And I don’t think I can eat anything, but if you want to, I’ll keep you company.”

“No that’s alright.” Akihito replied shaking his head as he made his way over to the futons with Kuroko close behind. “I’m more interested in sleep right now anyway.” He admitted.

“Hai.” Kuroko nodded and slipped into the futon farthest in the corner.

Akihito followed suit, snuggling into the one beside Kuroko’s. As tired as they bother were though, they didn’t fall asleep right away. Instead, they stared at the ceiling and listened to the faint breaths and whispers escaping their fellow ‘roommates’.  

“I want to go home….” Kuroko suddenly whispered.

Akihito, noticing that Kuroko’s voice wasn’t toneless the way it usually was, looked over at the bluenette instead of replying right away. His eyes widened and his lips parted as if to speak when he saw tears swelling up in the usually blank blue eyes. They weren’t blank now. Those eyes belong to someone who was broken and it terrified him because he hadn’t expected it, not from Kuroko.

“Tetsu…..” he tried, but couldn’t think of anything to say now and to further surprise him, he tears escaping his own eyes too. He turned his attention back to the ceiling while his hand blindly wandered through the bedding till it found the bluenettes hand and grasped it tightly.

Kuroko squeezed back and didn’t say anymore. He closed his eyes and a certain redheads image invaded his mind destroying what little resolve he had left that kept him from full out sobbing. So, still squeezing Akihito’s hand, he let the sobs tear through him till he finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback/comments appreciated


End file.
